Adoptable: Willa Holland
Misses Insert First and Middle Name McArthur This character is needed because? Nathaniel McArthur needs his daughter. What points do I need to add to this characters bio? * This character will be the only child of Nathaniel McArthur and Lana McArthur. She was born in New York City. Her parents owned a restaurant together. * This character is a dhampir. Her father is an Oracle and her mother was human. Up until she was kidnapped she was a huge daddy's girl and extremely loved by her parents. She had no idea of what her father was. * One night when she was 6 years old she was at home with her mother and her father was at work. Some fae broke into the house and murdered her mother before they took her. She was brought to the slayer school. She has no idea whether her father is alive or not. Who would likely be associated with this character? Ashley Vega, Alison Vega, Lindsay Mitchell, Megan Davenport, Katherine Summers, Justin Comeau, Hailie Finn, Jason Jones You must write at least three paragraphs about this characters biography using the points given above. More paragraphs are encouraged but not necessary. A few other pages you may find helpful are: Character Profile Guide, Character Template, Species, and Powers. Fill out any information in the box that says FILL OUT HERE anyway you'd like. If there is a number in (_) then that's how many is expected. If it is something your character doesn't have (like tattoos for example) put none and an admin will delete that box for you. Goes ByFILL IN HERE NicknamesFILL IN HERE FILL IN HERE }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'16 years old Row 3 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 4 title ' }'Dhampir Row 5 title ' }'Green Row 6 title ' }'Brunette Row 7 title ' }'5'7" Row 8 title ' }'122 lbs Row 9 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 10 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 13 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 14 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 15 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 16 title ' }'Slayer Society TraitsFILL IN HERE (5) QuirksFILL IN HERE (3) ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' }'FILL IN HERE (5) Row 3 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (5) Row 4 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 7 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 8 title ' }'''FILL IN HERE CHARACTERS NAME abilities include LIST OF ALL ABILITIES. Please explain any special abilities afterwards. Then explain how and when he/she discovered his abilities. Explain if he/she taught themselves or had a mentor. CHARACTERS NAME learned how to control their abilities at the age of WRITTEN OUT AGE. Explain if they have currently mastered their abilities or exactly where are they are at in learning about them. If mastered explain how long it took to master abilities or how long it's taken them to know what they know so far followed by a goal of when they want to fully master them. Over the years explain what these abilities have helped him/her achieve. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Please write a small paragraph about the characters weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Nathaniel McArthur (father) Best Friends: Insert linked characters names. Pets: same as above. Romantically Interested In: same as above. Romantically Involved With: same as above. Past Relationships: same as above. Sexual Encounters: same as above. You may add or delete categories as you see fit. . Photos of CHARACTERS NAME in Action mccarthur8.jpg mccarthur7.png mccarthur6.png mccarthur4.jpg mccarthur2.jpg mccarthur5.jpg Thea-queen.jpg Arrow-season-4-image-willa-holland.jpg Thea-125713.jpg Photos of''' CHARACTERS NAME and Friends' insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'''|link=PAGE NAME